1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel heterocyclicacetonitrile derivatives, and enantiomorphs, salts and metal salt compIexes thereof and their use as broad spectrum fungirides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taylor, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,818,009; 3,868,244, and 3,887,708, describe a series of alpha-disubstituted-5-pyrimidine methanes which are useful as plant growth regulators and fugicides. They prepared one cyanide compound: .alpha.,.alpha.-diphenyl-(5-pyrimidyl)acetonitrile. Taylor and Holden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,682, disclose a fungitidal method employing substituted pyrazines. In the course of this work .alpha.,.alpha.-diphenyl-pyrazinyl-acetonitrile was claimed as a fungicide.
Van Heyrdnagen and Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,273 disclose a broad class of 3-pyridyl methane derivatives as fungicides. Nitrile compounds are disclosed, but no specific examples were made or tested.
Katritzky, et al., I. Chem. Eng. Data 1987, 32, 479-481 prepared certain pyrazinyl compounds of this invention for evaluation as herbicides. There is no teaching that these compounds would be active as fungiddes.